Girl Scouts of Eastern Pennsylvania
Girl Scouts of Eastern Pennsylvania was created by a merger on April 28, 2007 between the Girl Scouts of Freedom Valley, Southeastern Pennsylvania, and Great Valley Councils. The merger became effective on May 1. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Camps * Camp Mosey Wood (Carbon County) * Camp Wood Haven (Schuylkill County) * Camp Mountain House (Lehigh Valley) * Camp Laughing Waters (Gilbertsville) * Shelly Ridge Day Camp (Miquon) * Valley Forge Day Camp (Valley Forge) Past Camps * Camp Hidden Falls (Dingmans Ferry) * Camp Tohikanee (Quakertown) * Camp Tweedale (Oxford) Divesting in camps According to a June 16, 2011, report, the council has decided to divest in Camp Tweedale, Camp Tohikanee, and Camp Hidden Falls. Camp Hidden Falls closed in 2012, while Camp Tweedale and Camp Tohikanee closed in 2015. Cookies In Girl Scouts, it's a tradition to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Selling Girl Scout cookies helps girls in Girl Scouts learn 5 skills that they will use all throughout their lives. Plus, the Girl Scout will earn a Cookie Activity Pin and some badges too! For Cookie Sellers There's more to Girl Scout Cookies than What is in the Box! When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community project, or your first overnight trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? Even cooler: being a Girl Scout Cookie Professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: * Goal Setting * Decision Making * Money Management * People Skills * Business Ethics Badges & Highest Awards Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSEP Category:Girl Scouts of Eastern Pennsylvania Category:Part of WAGGGS